


共生

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 2





	共生

寒冷是Eddie唯一能够感受到的触感，无论是嗅觉还是触觉，所有能够接触到身体的物质，除了刺骨的寒冷以外便再也找不到其他。Eddie抹了把脸，低温冻得他脑浆凝固，半晌也没有回想起自己为什么会突然出现在这一望无垠的土地上——除了风雪中依稀能够看到的深色山脉，视觉也在这时失去了所有的作用——身上还穿着一件棉袄，虽然寒风在不断带走Eddie的体温，但是好在他能够在冻死之前不会是赤身裸体。

穿着深色棉袄的高大男人将手心捧到自己的面前，瑟瑟发抖着将最后一丝热气喷洒到失去知觉的手掌上，酥酥麻麻的疼痛并不使人觉得难受，这感觉更像是有很多的虫子密密麻麻的爬过自己的皮肤，让那些细密的小脚留下些许不着痕迹的足迹。

手指稍微恢复了些，Eddie心里咒骂着不堪入耳的脏话，本身他就是个很难保持平静的男人，自从离开了……离开了Symboite之后的日子里，死寂的脑海再也没有任何声音同他对话，失眠的夜晚里被上楼的疼痛折磨着，低烧使他的每个细胞都在叫嚣着疼痛——若是平日里，他的另一半会想尽办法缓解痛苦，有些语无伦次的说着闲言碎语——然而当下，甚至从Symboite离开的那一天起，任何苦难都混合着苦涩落进反酸的胃里。

Eddie不愿承认，但他不敢否认那些只有寂静地夜晚里自己怀念着那些尖锐的、仓促的、温柔的或是夹杂着甜腻的颤音，然而这些本应属于Eddie Brock的东西伴随着很久以前他对它的怒吼宣告终结。

大抵是天寒地冻的环境让人没有什么功夫想别的事情，空空荡荡的灵魂里装载着数不清的过往，求生本能则迫使Eddie迈开脚步，他不知道在这茫茫雪原中自己的目的地会是何方，尖刀似的雪粒打在脸上，原本应该感受到刺痛的脸颊也不知道在什么时候变成了彻头彻尾的麻木，远处被狂暴的白色所遮盖的黑色山脉似乎从未改变Eddie与它的距离。

这让人有些抓狂。

坚硬的雪壳被硬底靴子踩得粉碎，嘎嘣嘎嘣的动静让人不禁怀疑这底下埋得不是冰川而是人类的骨骼。当然，Eddie现在顾不上许多，他知道自己或许坚持不到那片黑色山脉的近前就会被无情的天气活活冻死，但心里却有种异样的偏执，催促他向“海市蜃楼”不断前进。

苍茫的原野一望无垠，钻进鼻腔里的雪片激发着Eddie随时都有可能沉睡过去的眼皮，他疲劳至极，甚至与屠杀对决时都未曾感受到这样令自己难以迈开腿的沉重。这种感觉并非是体力耗尽，更像是有什么东西不断地抓住他的双腿，想要将Eddie一点点的拽进越发深邃的雪层——喉咙灼烫的呼吸与汗水一齐砸进地里，那些晶莹剔透却又看不清任何内涵的冰层看起来十分的舒服，似乎可以…

“Eddie，No。”

熟悉而又遥远的声音突然在Eddie的脑海里响起，即将摔落在地的高大男人像是被电击了一样猛得睁大眼睛，从朦胧和迷失中清醒过来，用手撑了一把地面好歹才没让身体失去平衡。

“Sy... My other？”

无时不刻不在思念的细弱尾音，卷裹着微微嘶哑的声调，这对Eddie来说形同一种堪比肾上腺素的刺激。

蹒跚两步将身体站直，似乎有些减弱的暴风雪让人有了点可以四处张望的资本。Eddie急切的来回张望着，他多希望刚才的那声呼唤是真实的，他多希望他的另一半就在这里，他多希望……他多希望自己没有质疑过它。

搜寻无果，Eddie僵直的肩膀没有丝毫放松的迹象，他愤怒的一拳砸向面前坚硬的雪层。挨了第一下就会有第二下，不断向下凹陷的地方逐渐染上些粉红的颜色，而始作俑者却还是没有任何想要停下来的意思。

“Eddie，No！”

当Eddie终于感受到来源于手掌骨节的疼痛时，熟悉的呼唤再次在空旷的雪原上暴怒的人的拳头硬生生停在半空中。滴滴答答的血液敲击着坚硬的冰壳，安静到只能听见热量融化冰冷的声音以及Eddie左胸腔里雷鸣般的心跳。

金发男人气喘吁吁，渗出额头的热汗迅速在冷风中结成冰碴，Eddie却如同不知寒冷的北极熊一般将它们从自己的脸上抹去，顺便把陷在雪地里的双腿一点一点的拔出来，继续向着远处的黑色山脉迈进。

Eddie Brock的确是个脾气暴躁的人，但这并不代表他是个傻子，通过刚才那两声来自于共生体的呼唤，隐隐约约能够猜到这里也许并不是真实世界——虽然他现在在流血，并且精疲力竭，但是从那之后所有的噩梦里都未曾出现过任何关于共生体的身影——思念是种奇妙的情绪，它让Eddie崩溃，它让Eddie振奋，它同时也在让Eddie手足无措。

跪坐在完全成型的坑洞中，精神疲倦到难以让陷入雪地里的双腿再度埋出，Eddie口中喃喃自语着从腹腔中挤压出的苍白话语，他基本不知道自己在说什么，像是什么都说，又像是在诅咒着谁，或许是他自己，又或许是使自己陷入崩溃的愤怒。

远处黑色的山脉变得不太真实，它们在狂风中逐渐扭曲成难以形容的柔软模样，Eddie的耳朵在耳鸣，滚烫的心脏里流淌的不是血液，而是火热的岩浆，他捏了把雪用力的放在手心狠狠搓着，极端冰冷带来的反向热量反倒激发出这具身体最后一点点潜在的力量。

男人扶着堆积的雪层所形成的雪墙晃晃悠悠的站了起来，他手指关节处的伤口已不再流血，可仍然在这除了白色之外再也找不到其他色彩的地方显得格外耀眼…

“My Other...”

口中凝结的长句化为简短的单词，多少个被噩梦惊醒的浅眠中一闪而过的不仅仅有曾经挥之不去的梦魇，还有更多的是他们曾经经历过的美好时光。

“My Love...”

艰难行走的双腿膝盖僵硬如铁，本应负责趋势身体的骨骼不再听从大脑的指令，流失的体温甚至让Eddie开始产生幻觉——他看见了Sleeper，看见了Dylan，看见了父亲，以及看见了化身毒液的自己——精疲力竭的男人瞪大眼睛，挂在睫毛上的霜花都被这突如其来的动作震掉，他拼尽全力朝着意气风发保护无辜的自己的背影奔跑过去，深一脚浅一脚的想要伸手抓住与伴侣亲密无间的过去。

但，一切都是徒劳。

这场梦境似乎永无止境，Eddie连爬都无法再前进一步，而那绵延的黑色山峰仍然在狂风暴雪里安静的矗立。他仰面躺在雪层上，看不见阳光的天空灰蒙一片，死寂的空气中能够听见自己心跳在慢慢停止，肺部的空气在一点点的消失，同时也不再拥有瞳孔聚焦的能力。

生命终归会结束，只是Eddie没有想到，亦或者他从不敢想自己的死亡会是如此的孤独。当最后一丝心跳和呼吸画上终止符，太多的不甘与愧疚也被这满天风雪掩埋在冰川之下。

“Eddie，week up！”

猛得睁开眼睛，Eddie一个鲤鱼打挺翻身坐了起来，面前是黑色的、睁着狭长的白色瞳孔的共生体，一小截肉红色的舌头挂在嘴角，担心的神情上凝挂着疑惑，目不转睛地注视着惊醒的伴侣。醒来的Eddie有些狼狈，他满头大汗并且手指都在发颤，刚才梦境中真实到令人胆寒的死亡过程似乎被完全代入到这个更加像是个美梦的现实生活中来。

明显是睡懵了的Eddie呆愣地坐在沙发上的没有说话，他环顾四周，温暖的被窝和安文德睡在对面的Dylan，所有的一切能被感受到，能被触碰到，甚至于面前冒着热气的可可的味道都非常真实的唤醒了他空空如也的胃部。

大致确认过这里是现实后，Eddie还是神经兮兮的检查了一下双手，骨节上并没有伤口，膝盖也完好无损，甚至窗户外面都不是冬天——纽约的晚春夜晚正在淅淅沥沥的下着小雨——似乎没有任何一处可以被怀疑是带来灾难的梦境。

“Eddie，还好吗？”共生体疑惑地看着Eddie颇有些不安定的表情，语气中夹杂着些许急切地询问道，“检查过你的身体，没有什么问题，是做了噩梦？”

软绵绵的黑色生物像是围脖一般慢慢地缠在Eddie的身上，它用那颗蛇一样的头蹭了蹭他的脸颊，熟稔的安慰着还有些没有缓过神来的伴侣。即使这把有些碍事的胡须有些不太适合Eddie的脸型，但如今看习惯了也似乎别有一种帅气？共生体懒洋洋的想着，它不再如同从前那样容易被宿主形象，现在的Eddie也多少比之前冷静了一些，所有的一切看起来似乎都还算完美。

脑袋还有些混乱的Eddie感受到共生体正在梳理自己的状态，原本随时处于戒备的精神慢慢冷静下来，噩梦带来的身体失控也随之缓解。

半晌过后，Eddie发现自己的手彻底不再颤抖后便伸手端起面前那杯热可可喝了几口——可可豆的香气以及牛奶的温润让Eddie很快恢复了镇定——高大的男人倚靠在大小并不合适的老旧沙发里，充满深沉爱意的眼睛看着对面还在沉睡的Dylan，舒缓的整体氛围似乎就如同某个平凡的家庭每天都会进行的日常。

事实则是Dylan直至现在都还不知道大名鼎鼎的毒液就是自己的父亲，而对于这件事如何向Dylan坦白，甚至一向做事都不怎么计较后果的Eddie Brock都开始犹豫不决。

“在担心什么？你很爱他，”共生体化为一个模糊的人形，虽然只有上半身，但是对Eddie来说却是熟悉而遥远，“告诉他真相，Eddie。”没有性别的共生体伴随着引导一步步的将最初的那个自己变换出来，跨坐在分离太久的爱人腿上——他们很久没有这样注视过对方了，久到无法细数具体的数字——共生体的白色瞳孔里倒映着Eddie深蓝色虹膜的眼睛，温柔又有些羞涩的回应着不加掩饰的注视。

共生体面前成为父亲的Eddie沧桑了不少，他们与纳尔一战后发生的所有使得这个男人变得更加孤独也更加沉默，纵然Dylan的出现在某些方面上缓和着Eddie的情绪，使他维持在不去伤害自己的底线上，但究其本质仍然无法取代共生体曾经存在过的意义……

“我没有想到你一直在跟着我，”Eddie的声音被热可可滋润过后听起来有了些活力，可略显疲态的语调无法隐藏他真实的状态，“我欠你无数个道歉。”

极少放低姿态的Eddie完完全全的将脆弱的一面暴露给信任的伴侣，它无数次拯救自己的生命，反过来时，Eddie又给了它什么呢。

Eddie将热可可的杯子放在桌子上，他搂住共生体的腰，柔软到难以想象的外星生命体在被人类皮肤接触到的一瞬间突然颤抖了一下，随后用它独特的声音偷偷地在伴侣的脑海里说：“很温暖，Eddie，很想念。”

没有人可以抗拒这样不加修饰的告白，所以这个吻是克制的，他们没有让汹涌的思念完全吞噬思想，毕竟这里不属于自己，短暂的借住并不意味肆无忌惮——但他们真的已经有很久没有碰触过彼此——人类口腔的温度让共生体深深地着迷，它将所有的声音尽数塞进Eddie的大脑中，那些压抑地的渴求，那些混乱的欲望以及对于快乐的邀请，这些向Eddie表明的态度被一一回应。

热可可的甘甜香气透过Eddie的亲吻和抚摸沾染到共生体的表面，散发着宇宙似的透凉味道的躯体开始变得粘稠而婉转，Eddie对此并不排斥，被挑逗起性欲的身体完全交由坦诚共生体多日未见后变得有些生疏的技巧。柔软的触肢挑开Eddie的内裤，化为手指的触感揉搓着表面炙烫的粗壮性器，共生体对于这样的索求并不表示出哪怕一点的抗拒，它习惯于乖顺的接受所有来自于Eddie的爱意。

老旧的沙发变成他们再次重逢的温柔乡，尽量不让动作发出的两位几乎是吃尽了苦头，尤其是当Eddie的性器戳开许久没有做过扩张的肉腔时，他们第一次做爱时那种撕裂的感觉再度将共生体的精神折磨得四分五裂——瞬间填满Eddie脑海的痛呼是他下意识地想要退出，但承受着的它却并不同意——共生体坐在那根粗壮的性器上，难以言喻的饱满和鼓胀快要让不会流泪的外星生命体失声痛哭。

同样承受着来自于精神链接分享而来的艰难，Eddie则是忍耐着随时都有可能射出的快感，一点点的帮助共生体适应着突如其来的进入。

“很疼，Eddie，但是很高兴。”  
“放松，my love，我不想伤到你。”

柔软的话语变成快感的来源，Eddie将一只手伸到共生体的生殖口与自己性器结合的部位，他缓慢地用指腹揉搓着被撑到极致的腔口组织，试图用这样方法来让紧紧吸住自己性器的甬道入口放松下来。

说实话，之前的Eddie从未做过这样的事情，他们以前似乎从未让性爱变得如此艰难，但共生体的反应却让正在按摩的Eddie有些吃惊——黑色的人形躯体如同一座连绵起伏的山峰不断地起伏，不断吐出的红色长舌仿佛吸引着谁来抚摸——对于这样的诱惑，Eddie难以自制地亲吻着共生体微微凸起的胸部，待对方传递来的疼痛不再那么尖锐，散发着凉意的生殖腔开始分泌液体时便不再按摩，而是改变了姿势抱住他的爱人将其牢牢的禁锢在自己的怀中。

“准备好了吗，my love？”

许久未曾出现的称呼让共生体欣喜不已——必然得到的肯定答复后就是一场压抑在安静中的惊涛骇浪，他们想尽办法不让自己的声音影响到他人——尤其是睡梦中的Dylan。Eddie竭力克制着想要更加疯狂的欲望，每一次拔出和挺进都变得温和平静，每一次亲吻和忍耐皆伴随着失控的快乐，皮肤与皮肤之间的摩擦，腔道与粗壮的结合，乃至眼神与眼神的接触，统统让那些无法忘记的苦难都在这些情不自禁中灰飞烟灭……

直到最后，Eddie托着即将失去形状的共生体将自己的高潮完全交出，唯一发出声响的只有那张颇为烦人的老旧沙发。

“我很想你，my love，”喘着粗气的Eddie低垂着眼睛，他看着怀里同样失去控制的共生体轻声说道，“我很抱歉…”

努力将自己缩回Eddie身体里的共生体没有回应，不知是因为太过疲劳而陷入了沉睡，还是这句道歉实在是来得太晚使它无法回答，面对房间里还未消散的荷尔蒙气味，Eddie苦笑一声没有追问下去，他将毛毯裹在身上，缓缓的闭上了眼睛。

荒芜的白色雪原是Eddie终其一生无法化解的灵魂世界，他所经历的所有苦难，所有悲伤，所有背叛，一点一点的成为那片世界里永远无法停止的风雪，当Eddie艰难的前行时，那些拖慢他步伐的不是别人，是那些“死在”这里的自己，死在纠结和挣扎中的自己。

当冰川下埋葬着足以发出嘎吱作响的碎骨时，外来的，但盘亘在这里黑色的山脉为世界带来了一丝生机，成为这四分五裂的荒原上最为柔软的“海市蜃楼”。

Eddie深爱着它，Eddie依赖着它，Eddie害怕着它，不为其他，只为他生命里和灵魂中纠缠不休的思念与渴望。

当许多年前，一滴黑色的圣母泪水从半空中坠下，选择了跪倒在前，即将走向生命终点的虔诚之人开始，他们的生命便永远的束缚在一起。

——永远为彼此而生。

-END-


End file.
